Estrella Fugaz
by Gabbap
Summary: Momentos Intensos y cortos, solos unos instantes que pueden marcar el rumbo de la vida de la pareja Ryosaku. Cuando una autora no quiere historias acumuladas, hace lo imposible por publicarlas. Mas aportes al evento de Ponta Pair Love!
1. Chapter 1

Debido a que no quiero retrasarme, ni acumular tantos fics. Preferi publicar un lote de 6 historias juntas. Sera hasta "Regalo" ya que no tengo ni la menor idea si tendre el tiempo de hacer "Crucero"  
(Dios santo mi computadora enloquecio y no puedo escribir con acentos este encabezado, debe ser genial leer esto sin acentos). Hoy publicare 4 historias de las seis y manaña publicare las otras dos.  
Le pido disculpas a mi yo del pasado que queria publicar sus historias a diario, algunas cosas no se pueden :(

Cabe destacar que cada historia presenta un aspecto y personalidades distintas de los personajes, cada historia tiene su cliche y hasta cierto punto creo que me deje llevar por esas tendencias actuales de toda historia que veo en television, esta en particular llama la atencion a nuestras nuevas generaciones que - a mi parecer - crecen viendo y leyendo historias donde todo tiene que ver con lo sexual. La historia no da un mensaje ni nada, pero al sentarme a escribirla descubri lo terrible que era? Escribir sobre el sexo como si no se tratara de nada importante.

Quizas no fue lo que transmiti con la historia, pero asi me senti...

 **Ponta**

— Bébela toda pequeña -

Miraba con mala cara a todos los presentes, todo aquello le daba mala espina.

— Ryuzaki -Llamó la atención de la castaña, ésta lo encaró con el ceño fruncido mientras él le advertía con la mirada, para luego enarcar una de sus cejas. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

— Vamos nena, ¿Acaso no tienes la valentía de hacerlo o tu novio se molesta? -Abrió la boca para refutarle el comentario, ciertamente él y Ryuzaki se daban sus besitos y se toqueteaban pero eso para él no significaba nada. Solo quería tenerla en la palma de su mano

— Asco, él no es nada mío -

 _Ohh..._

Abrió su boca sorprendido, aquello no lo decía cuando estaban en la cama. Suspiró, sabía que estaba molesta pero...joder, si Osakada se le había acercado con aquellas claras intenciones de flirtearlo, con esa falda diminuta y escote pronunciado qué iba a hacer. Por supuesto que le había plantado un beso. Y claro, al ser su mejor amiga Ryuzaki se había molestado; evidentemente más de uno sabía de su relación de "Amigos con Derecho" excepto Osakada, Ryuzaki siempre se lo había negado y ahora debía aceptar las consecuencias.

Pero aquel no era el verdadero problema, sino el que se presentaba en aquella fiesta y en aquella casa. Era Fuji, que le había ofrecido una ponta de cereza a la castaña pero él había encontrado un aroma poco frecuente en la ponta y suponía que se trataba de algún psicotrópico, se lo advirtió pero ella no le creía y ahora lo trataba de a los perros, pues que se joda.

Se alejó más del lugar mientras escuchaba a los demás gritar "¡fondo!, ¡Fondo!, ¡Fondo!". No vería como drogaban a esa imbécil.

El resto de la fiesta se dedicó a pasear por cualquier lugar que no fuera aquel, jugó un partido de tenis contra la pared, bebió alcohol, habló con sus amigos, bromeó un poco por allí... todo normal, pero obviamente se formó una angustia dentro de él, no es que estuviera preocupado ni nada, sino que sabía que aquella noche terminaría mal. Si Fuji la tocaba... mierda. Se acercó al lugar con paso apresurado impulsado por un sentimiento, ese al que no quería ponerle nombre.

— ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe! -No notó cuando todos en la fiesta se aglomeraron allí, tuvo que empujar hasta el centro. Sintió su sangre hervir cuando lo vio, todos gritaban eufóricos el nombre femenino y ella, sentada en las piernas de Fuji seguía bebiendo de aquella porquería rosada.

Fuji lo miró y levantó su copa en su dirección, como si estuviera brindando algo, entre el bullicio de la gente no pudo escuchar lo que el castaño le dijo pero él lo entendió perfectamente...

"Ya entiendo porque la tienes, si besa endemoniadamente bien"

¡Basta...!

Empujó a todos los presentes hasta llegar a ella, la vio y sintió una decepción que lo derrotó: sonrojada, hipando y con el cabello alborotado. Toda ella decía que estaba lista para que la llevaran a la cama, mierda, detestaba su generación y esa estúpida etapa de ver a cualquier mujer como un juguete sexual. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió odio consigo mismo por ver siempre a Ryuzaki como su amiga sexual.

Fuji la agarraba por la cintura, acariciaba una de sus piernas y depositaba besos en su hombro. A la mierda.

La tomó por el brazo jalándola hacia él, todos gritaron ¡incluso ella! un rotundo "no".

— MOUU DE-DEJA...DEJAME -Hipaba y lo alejaba de ella. Era suficiente, la subió a su espalda y se la llevó de aquel lugar, escuchando las quejas y suplicas de los demás. "¡No lo hagas, es divertida, déjala!".

Agradecía que aquella casa fuera la de Momo, con total seguridad entró a su cuarto y la depositó en su cama.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! -Lo comenzó a aturdir - ¡Pervertido! ¡Imbécil! -

— Joder no grites Ryuzaki, estás...-

— ¡Borracha! si lo se -Le sorprendió aquella respuesta atrevida -Oh, te sorprende que lo sepa, claro ¡la tonta Ryuzaki si puede saber cosas! -

— Estás diciendo incoherencias -

— ¿Incoherencias? -Lo miró como si le estuviera bromeando y luego rió - jamás me había sentido tan bien ¡quiero volver!-

— Se aprovechan de ti -

— ¿De mi? Jajaja ¿quién? ah no me digas ¡Fuji! pues no fíjate me trata mucho mejor que tú, es mas ya no quiero estar más contigo ¿para qué? Para que me trates como a una mascota ¡eso es lo que quieres! Jódete -

Hablaba tan rápido que seguramente ni ella misma se entendía, era absurdo. Todo aquello le estaba tocando en el fondo. Nunca había visto a Sakuno en aquellas condiciones, tan grosera, tan franca, tan alterada y en cierto modo hasta molesta, pero... ¿por qué con él? , no entendía la razón.

— Prefieres... -

— Si Prefiero a Fuji mil veces -¡Demonios! Detestaba que pudiera adelantarse a sus frases e interrumpirlo.

— Él no te hará sentir lo que yo te hago sentir -

— ¡Pues claro yo no lo amo! -Todo quedó en silencio a partir de ese momento. Se sumió en un estado de shock.

… _¿Qué?..._

Ella se detuvo un momento todo su griterio, notando lo que había dicho, lo miró con miedo y luego resopló, él seguía en su estado de shock y ella lo miró enrabiada.

— Pues claro, por algo te dicen el príncipe del hielo... ¿no? , te das cuenta de todo en el tenis pero en tu vida nada -Lo estaba matando con esas palabras.

— Esp... -

— Si es por ti pasarías toda tu jodida vida solo -

— Ryuzaki deja de decir groserías-

— O peor, estarías con alguien como yo, que sólo quiere tu cariño y lo encuentra a través del sexo -Comenzó a llorar, su voz se quebró tanto que hasta él sintió su dolor - ni siquiera te importó que te entregara mi virginidad ¿cierto? -

Su mente se sumió aún más en aquel estado de shock, claro que le había importado pero... No, no quería saber a que se daba esa alegría y orgullo al saber que Ryuzaki sólo era suya.

— ¿Ves? Joder Ryoma estoy tan cansada de que me trates como un perro, tan cansada de escucharte decirme que soy perfecta ilusionarme y luego que me dejes caer tan bajo con tus acciones, con tus palabras, no soy un muñeco ni nada soy un ser humano y mucho peor, soy una enamorada -

Todo en su mundo interior había callado, todo estaba negro en aquella habitación. Su ser solo miraba a la pequeña figura frente a el, con esos ojos rubíes grandes y llorosos que lo miraban lastimados. Ryuzaki lo amaba, ahora... ¿él que sentía por ella?

— Tch -Refunfuñó sin saber que decir, la miró suspirar y aproximarse hacia la puerta. Él hizo ademán de seguirla pero ella colocó una mano frente a él.

— Tranquilo, no iré con Fuji, estaré con Ann intentando no tomar la ponta que por cierto, sabía que tenia eso... -

— Entonces -

— Sólo no quería estar contigo, necesitaba algo que me quitara el dolor -

— Esa no es la solución -

— ¿Y acaso tú la tienes? -Punto bajo, ella tenía razón.

Abrió la puerta, no podía dejar que se fuera, no así...

La jaló del brazo y la atrajo a el, la atrapó entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte. No sabía que decirle, no sabia como demostrarle lo que sentía, la miró directamente a los ojos y colocó su mano pequeña en su pecho, su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que ni él mismo lo comprendía. No entendía lo que hacía, no sabía si era la abrumadora situación o el alcohol en su cabeza, pero había algo que sabía a ciencia cierta:

No quería ver nunca más a Ryuzaki quebrarse ni mucho menos verla con otro hombre.

Ni por sobre todas las cosas, verla sin él...

Atrajo su rostro hacia el y la besó, un simple beso que diría mucho y tendría significado para los dos.

 _Bendita Ponta..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryoga.**

Japón

Oh glorioso país rodeado de agua marina, aquella sensación de estar en su hogar aunque aquel país nunca lo haya sido, el tan solo saber que volvería a ver a su viejo, su madre y sobretodo al mocoso, era lo que más alegría le daba. Poder volver a ver aquella cara malhumorada, escuchar refunfuños y reír al ver su mirada tosca pero avergonzada.

Claro, aquel mocoso ya había crecido. Tenía más de tres años sin visitar a su familia, en aquel año ya Ryoma tendría 17 años, había crecido, se había llenado de experiencias tanto como tenista como en toda su vida, esperaba que tuviera alguna novia o al menos algún arrejunte, alguna persona que le diera sentido a su vida y así poder tener algo para enloquecerlo.

Casi siempre que los visitaba, trataba de pasar la mayoría del tiempo con el Chibisuke, como si tratara de reforzar todo el tiempo de ausencia que le había dejado, en cierto modo le molestaba no poder estar allí para él, para verlo crecer, estar en sus triunfos y en sus pérdidas, no ver todo aquello.

Pero, como bien había leído en un libro viejo, para obtener algo debes dar algo a cambio. Había sacrificado un tiempo valioso con Ryoma pero era por algo que amaba, lo que hacia en el exterior lo llenaba de manera excesiva, era el hilo del que pendía su vida, su única razón de ser y no podía renunciar por algo que realmente le encantaba, era su vida a final de cuentas.

Por eso siempre intentaba hallar el equilibrio en todo, en su tiempo de ausencia siempre intentaba mantener su relación familiar viva mediante cartas, de las cuales nunca esperaba alguna respuesta y realmente no le importaba con tal de darle a entender a todos ellos que seguían siendo algo importante en su vida. Y, por otro lado, compensaba la ausencia con presentes de los lugares que visitaba y conocía y sobretodo, ofreciendo cariño incondicional en su presencia, que a veces se confundía con una conducta fastidiosa pero su intención era lo importante

Aquel día había llegado a la mañana, hora en la que su hermano seguramente estudiaba. Por lo que optó por asentarse en su casa, saludar a todos, acomodar sus cosas. Su estadía allí sería prolongada, unos seis meses para ser precisos y debía aprovecharlos al máximo, pues luego de aquello volvería a viajar por varios años, agradecía que en esos meses recibiera el año nuevo con su familia y celebraría en mucho tiempo el cumpleaños de su hermano.

Ya caída la tarde decidió pasearse un rato por la ciudad, tenía tiempo sin visitar aquellos lugares y revisó cada cancha de tenis que veía buscando al ambarino, mas no lo encontró, siguió caminando por las calles envolviéndose por la tarde otoñal, pronto caería el invierno y aquella época le encantaba.

Detuvo su paso cuando encontró a una pequeña llorando en un rincón de la calle, cuando se acercó descubrió que no era ninguna pequeña, la chica cargaba con un uniforme de tenista que estaba completamente sucio, su cabello tejido en dos trenzas estaba alborotado, como si lo hubieran jalado con fuerza y su preocupación aumentó cuando vio sus tambaleantes piernas, heridas, moradas y sangrantes.

— Hey –Se acercó rápidamente a ella.

— Ryo - Ryoma kun -La chica se alejó de el lo mas que pudo y le dio la espalda limpiándose las lagrimas, se sorprendió cuando lo confundieron con su hermano.

— Espera no soy Ryoma –Dijo rápido tratando de entender todo lo que pasaba.

— L-lo siento -Ella se alejó de inmediato, cubriendo su rostro completamente rojo y agachándose de la vergüenza - te confundí con alguien –

Él negó con la cabeza, haciendo ademán de que no se preocupara y se volvió a acercar a ella.

— ¿Qué te sucedió, te puedo ayudar con algo? –No sabía qué más ofrecerle, seguramente lo vería como un chico más que intentaba ayudarla.

— Nno, yyo solo... ahh... –Estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y balbuceos, no quería hablar ni mucho menos que interrumpieran sus momentos de llanto. Sin embargo, él necesitaba saber que relación tenía la chica con su hermano.

— ¿Quién te hizo daño? -La sujetó por el brazo y acarició con ternura su cabeza, ella seguía llorando escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, comenzó a hacerse malas ideas en la cabeza - ese tal Ryoma ¿te hizo daño? -

— Nno, pero debe estar decepcionado -

— ¿Why? –Preguntó en inglés pero antes de rectificarlo ya ella había comenzado a hablar.

Necesitaba Desahogarse con alguien.

— Yyo solo quería sorprenderlo, que viera cuanto había mejorado en el tenis gracias a él pero la pelota llegó muy lejos, unas chicas la agarraron, ellas comenzaron a golpearme diciendo que no me lo merecía que él no me amaba y yo no pude hacer nada para defenderme, porque ellas tienen razón -

Ella aun seguía agachada y él llegó hasta su altura, la abrazó por encima y apretó con fuerza. Comprendía que se trataba de una niña tímida que amaba a Ryoma y quizás él no se había dado cuenta.

— Se que somos novios y que él hace su mayor esfuerzo para complacerme y ayudarme pero es difícil sonreírle cuando todas las semanas me pasan cosas como ésta, no quiero serle molestia -Aguantó la respiración por un momento y luego sonrió orgulloso ¡el chibisuke tenía novia!

— Por eso no quieres que te vea llorar -Ella asintió con poca energía - cuando alguien te quiere se preocupa aun sin que le des razones y aunque Ryoma quizás no sea una persona tan centrada para algunas cosas, se que si le dices lo que sucede quizás te sientas mejor -

Ella subió su mirada, notó como aquellos grandes ojos rubíes lo miraban con ilusión y esperanza, apartó la mirada de él y luego se levantó con mirada decisiva.

— ¿Qué harás? -

— Aún no lo se, pero no quiero derrumbarme por cosas así -Sintió mas orgullo por su hermano al ver que se había encontrado a una buena mujer, ella volteó a verlo con curiosidad - ¿cómo conoces a Ryoma kun? – ¡Mierda!

— Ehh...luego te enterarás -

Sonrió preocupado, quizás Ryoma no le había mencionado nada sobre él a esa castaña, se alejó unos pasos de ella para después escuchar como desde los arbustos se acercaba alguien, preso del miedo se alejó corriendo de aquel lugar y se escondió detrás de uno de los dispensadores de bebida. Enseguida vio como su hermano se acercaba corriendo a ella.

— Ryuzaki - Aquel apellido se le hacia muy conocido.

— Ry Ryoma kun

— ¿Qué sucedió? -Su voz era entrecortada, había estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo.

— Yo...yo... -Ella suspiró y luego negó con la cabeza, mierda no lo iba a decir - busqué la pelota y me tropecé... nada importante -le sonrió tan alegremente que hasta él le creería si no conociera la verdad.

Su hermano la miró detenidamente por unos segundos, como si la estuviera analizando y luego suspiró, rascó su cabeza y se alejó de ella comenzando a caminar. Él los siguió en silencio, no podía ver como las cosas terminaban así.

¡Vamos Chibisuke, date cuenta!

— Ryuzaki, te han ocurrido este tipo de cosas últimamente y siempre me dices algo parecido -

— Y… yo -

— Te seguí -

Ambos se detuvieron de improvisto, ella lo miró asustada y de inmediato las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

— Lo siento, yo quería ser más fuerte quería decirles que yo si estaba a tu altura, que si estaba mejorando en el tenis que si te merezco -Cubrió su rostro de nuevo y rompió a llorar. Ryoma la acerco a él estrechándola contra su pecho, cubrió su rostro con su gorra y besó su cabeza, aspiró hondo y subió su cara, como para que ella no lo viera.

Oh, comprendía

Estaba sonrojado

— No hace falta decirle a los demás esas cosas, ese es solo mi problema y para mi tu eres perfecta -

Joder que tierno, él levantó la cara femenina y la besó con fervor, Ryoga por otro lado se volteó y dejó a la parejita a solas, ahora sabía que apenas llegara su hermano tendría mucho, mucho de que hablar.

O mejor, que diría la pequeña Ryuzaki cuando lo viera, no podía esperar ver sus caras…

Oh y lo más importante: sería divertido ver la cara de Nanjiro cuando se enterara.

 **N/A**

Siento que a veces toco temas importantes pero muy por encima.

¡Abajo el bullying!


	3. Chapter 3

**Familia**

Ser padre...

Podía afirmar que toda su vida había estado llena de emociones, centrifugas sentimentales, logros y fracasos...pero aquello era diferente.

Ser padre...

Estaba preparado para todo, para recibir el premio al mejor jugador de tenis en el mundo, estuvo preparado cuando recibió sus títulos de graduaciones tanto de secundaria como universitaria, estaba preparado para sus derrotas, para las inevitables perdidas de algún ser querido, para resolver problemas, para ayudar a otro pero ¿para eso? No

Ser padre...

Y no es que no estuviera preparado monetariamente para eso, todo lo contrario. Gracias a sus grandes y épicos partidos había conseguido ganar suficiente dinero como para situarse entre los tenistas solteros más codiciados y ricos del país, tampoco era por su incapacidad humana ni intelectual, nada de eso. Con sus 23 años que tenia había descubierto nuevos aspectos y actitudes de él, una de ellas era su consideración por los niños y otra lo paciente que podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía.

Todo eso estaba bien pero había un problema muy serio.

Ser padre... de un hijo de Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki...

En la actualidad en la que vivía, ser padre a los 23 años no estaba nada mal - ignorando el hecho que no era lo suficientemente maduro como para criar a alguien - tenía el dinero suficiente para mantenerlo por años, tenía la responsabilidad activa en todo su cuerpo para criarlo. El problema era que... no había sido planeado.

Oh no, ni siquiera eso.

No había vuelto a ver a aquella mujer desde su fiesta de 18 y ahora se la encontraba en la discoteca más famosa de la ciudad, ya convertida en una mujer hecha y derecha, tomó algunos tragos con ella, la vio bailar, se sedujeron y ¡sorpresa! Ryuzaki había quedado embarazada.

¿Falta de preservativo? Oh carajos no, eso nunca. Pero por alguna razón divina sus espermatozoides llegaron hasta ella y he ahí, el milagro de la vida

¿Cómo iba a criar a su hijo con una mujer que siquiera recordaba? Él era un hombre respetuoso, se había convertido en alguien más que Ryoma Echizen el rey del hielo, había demostrado también tener un lado humano y de pronto le pasaba aquello, no podía confiar en que Ryuzaki fuera una buena madre para la criatura.

Si así es, era una mierda...

Había pensado en eso en los primeros cuatro meses de embarazo, hasta que decidió llevarse a la castaña a su casa. Con el paso del tiempo y conviviendo más con ella, fue recordando lo que a ciencia cierta, era la esencia única que tenía. Ryuzaki siempre había sido amable, buena, torpe, tímida, angelical, humilde, buena cocinera, respetuosa y todas esas características no se habían ido, solo eran ocultadas por aquella presencia imponente y crecida que ahora daba.

En realidad, había olvidado lo hermosa que era.

Si bien nunca tuvo una relación que se considerara altamente cercana a la castaña, podía decir que era una de las pocas en el género femenino con el que había tenido una relación de calidad, pues recordaba a la perfección aquellos gestos de la muchacha, sus quejas y sus rubores que no había dejado atrás.

Había algo de la castaña que en el pasado le había llamado la atención y alguna distracción - quizás la juventud, el tenis o alguna otra cosa – no había dejado que él viera eso. Comenzó a pensar que quizás aquel encuentro había sido más que fortuito, pues descubrió después de mucho tiempo que no había tenido ningún mal día con la castaña.

Exceptuando cuando tenía sus antojos claro.

Oh y sus exageraciones por cualquier problema de habitad, entiéndase "calzones tirados por todos lados"

Y claro, todos y cada uno de los dolores que le había causado el embarazo, tanto físico como psicológico.

Pero eso a él no le importaba. Solo había una cosa importante.

En tres semanas seria padre de una familia, con un hijo no previsto, causado por un encuentro imprevisto con una mujer que nunca esperó ver, sabía que su historia apenas comenzaba, que quizás aquella empatía y gusto que sentía por Sakuno no era mas que una ocasionada por el embarazo y que todo podría terminar mal.

Pero sinceramente, no esperaba que nada de eso sucediera. Por cierta razón aquella noche, mientras la miraba dormir, no dejaba de pensar en como seria su futuro con ella y no entendía porque no se imaginaba un futuro sin ella y sin el niño. Un nuevo sentimiento abarco su corazón y se atrevió a hacer algo que no había hecho en 8 meses. Se acercó y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de la castaña.

Ser padre... quizas sería lo mejor de su vida.

 **N/A**

Corta, pero toque la situacion de "ser padres" desde otro punto de vista.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dia de Limpieza**

— ¡Moouuu! -Gritó molesta y golpeó su frente con su mano dos veces. Se supone que la chica es que la sabe limpiar, pero ella era un desastre, muy distinta al ser que la miraba en esos momentos con una sonrisa arrogante.

No podía creer que su abuela decidiera pedirle ayuda a desconocidos para poder limpiar su casa, ya que estaba demasiado vieja como para agacharse y estirarse al mismo tiempo, en cambio, ella se había propuesto limpiar toda la casa si solo le daba todo el día. Solo le pedía eso, todo un bendito día ella y la casa a solas para poder entenderse.

Poder llegar a un acuerdo con el trapeador, escoba, aspiradora, lavadora, lavavajillas y toda esa mierda útil para que todo el hogar estuviera reluciente, para que así no se tropezara con nada de ello ni causara un desastre, su mayor intención era demostrarle a su abuela que si podía.

Por lo que fue grande su emoción cuando su abuela la dejó a solas aquel domingo. Se sentía orgullosa y más que todo atrevida, estaba preparada para cumplir las expectativas de su abuela, tenía 15 años y tenía la confianza en que podía hacerlo. A su abuela le encantaría como dejaría la casa.

…

Pero nada de eso logró materializarse, no llegó a un consenso con los materiales, se tropezó varias veces, incluso invadida por el ocio jugó y dejó toda la sala enjabonada y ahora no podía pasar por allí sin resbalarse y caerse, toda su parte trasera debía estar mojada.

Había fallado, pero no quería que su abuela viera aquel desastre, por lo que decidio llamar a la única persona que se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando pensó en "ordenado, limpio y rápido". Ryoma Echizen

¡Cómo le había costado llamarlo! Segundos y segundos de pánico en su vida.

Marcaba su número, repicaba dos veces y colgaba.

Volvía a hacerlo, repicaba y colgaba.

Muchas veces se golpeó, tomó aire, se incentivó junto al espejo, jugó de nuevo en la sala como si fuera una patinadora profesional y volvía al teléfono.

¡Vamos si podía hacerlo!

…Volvió a marcar, repicó dos veces... colgó.

Se dio por vencida.

Lo que nunca se esperó fue que él la llamara, atendió por pura inercia y todos los nervios de su cuerpo se activaron cuando lo escuchó decir "que quieres Ryuzaki"

Oh, dulce cantar de los Dioses. ¿Acaso él no notaba cada vez que ella se derretía cuando mencionaba su apellido? La mataba.

Mediante balbuceos y tartamudeos le pidió que fuera a su casa y allí estaban, él burlándose de ella, en pocas horas había terminado de arreglar todo su desastre. Claro que no habia reído desde que había entrado en la casa, se había caído en la sala y ella se había arrodillado de la risa. Ni siquiera su "yo" mas tímida pudo evitar no reír al ver la cara del ambarino.

Luego de eso todo se normalizó, ella volvió a su actitud tímida y penosa cuando estaba junto a él y él... él seguía siendo Ryoma.

— Entonces todo un día para hacer algo que hice en dos horas -

— N- no todos tenemos esa facultad de limpiar rápido-

— Al menos no tú -

— Mouu Ryoma-kun –Infló sus mofletes y lo miró con un puchero.

— Quizás son esas trenzas que no te dejan limpiar bien o tu capacidad motora que no deja que calcules bien las direcciones y te caigas -

— No es gracioso Ryoma-kun –Su rostro se tornó a serio y ella agravó su voz, no era justo que se metiera así con ella.

Él se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la salida. Ella lo siguió, ya él había terminado su labor y lo más lógico que esperaba era que se fuera.

— Espera –Se detuvo de improvisto casi causando que ella chocara con su espalda.

— Hmm –Volteó para encararla con una mirada curiosa.

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio? -

— Yo... esto... pues... –Se ruborizó al escuchar aquella pregunta. ¿¡Por qué ahora todo lo asociaba con cosas eróticas?! Demonios.

— Mañana hay una promoción en la heladería cerca del instituto, las 4pm sería una hora adecuada para merendar -

— ¿Qué? -¿La había invitado a comer? Se volteó para volverse a ir pero se detuvo en seco y volteó de nuevo hacia ella.

— Oh -Se acercó rápidamente a ella y le robó un beso fugaz.

¡Mierda! Ryoma le robó un beso. Su rostro se tornó rojo, como era de esperarse y lo miró confundida, él en cambio mantuvo su faceta neutra y se alejó de ella. Sin embargo pudo ver una sonrisa arrogante asomarse en su rostro.

— Cuando necesites ayuda llama, pero esta vez no solo repiques –

Oh... si fuera por ella, volvería a ensuciar la casa de nuevo justo en esos momentos.

 **N/A**

Como dije, mañana continuare con las ultimas dos historias que faltan para culminar con el reglon de 6.  
Si, soy un desastre.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo prometido es Deuda.  
Espero a alguno le guste esta historia

 **Libros y Revistas**

Caminó en zancadas hasta la biblioteca. Molesto por supuesto, es que no existía lugar que odiara mas en el mundo que aquel, hasta podría soportar un estúpido concurso donde él hiciera el ridículo o algún escenario, incluso ir al teatro. Pero la biblioteca, la odiaba.

No entendía para que había existido, era el lugar mas inútil que conocía y es que si, el odiaba los libros. Odiaba a los lectores, uno no se nutría de conocimiento por experiencias ajenas sino por propias, todo se entiende cuando era en carne viva y se veía en vivo y en directo.

Por eso los odiaba, porque intentaban recrear sentimientos, situaciones y relaciones que quizás habían pasado o que sucedía en la mente. Joder, la mente era la mente no era mas que algo que creaba su propio cerebro. No entendía a las personas que se emocionaban por sencillamente leer algo, para él se trataba de un engaño, solo era un intento de convencer a la gente sobre lo que estaba pasando. Y él era la excepción.

Ningún escrito lo lograba convencer.

Entró al lugar, tapó su nariz con su ropa, aquel polvoriento lugar seguramente le daría alergia. Debía buscar unos libros para Momoshiro, había perdido en una apuesta y solo debía hacerle favor.

Y menudo favor.

— Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarle-

Sus ojos se encontraron con una gema rubí, grandes ojos cobrizos que lo miraban curiosos y completamente atentos a su respuesta. Mejillas que se fueron sonrojando a medida que transcurrían los segundos, una boca en línea recta que cambio a una pequeña o y aquellos cabellos, tan rojos y largos que quiso perderse en ellos, hasta su voz le pareció delicada.

— ¿Q-qué necesita? -Sonrió arrogante viendo como sólo su presencia había ocasionado que ella entrara en un estado nervioso, suspiró y miró aquel papel que le había dado Momoshiro.

— Fifty Shades of Grey, Adulterio; Los hombres son de Marte, las mujeres de Venus; 10 cosas que enloquecen a una mujer… -Detuvo su parloteo, finalmente cayendo en cuenta.

¿De aquí a cuando Momoshiro leía?

¿Por qué al final del papel decía "eres un idiota"?

No dudó en voltearse sin dirigirle la mirada a aquella castaña, aquel momento no podía ser más denigrante para él. Comenzó a marcar rumbo a la salida pensando en como vengarse de Momoshiro, que claramente sabia que en la biblioteca había una presentable mujer y su propósito era que él hiciera el ridículo frente a ella y lo había hecho.

— E.-espere -No quería verla, sin embargo su orgullo era todavía más grande que su vergüenza y volteó a verla. Antes de decir cualquier cosa ella estaba con los libros en sus manos temblantes, la notó algo cabizbaja y sumamente sonrojada.

Había pensado que tenia novia - aquí los tiene, antes del último de este mes debe devolverlos -

— Gracias - Tomó los libros en sus manos y salió del lugar.

No sabia porque había aceptado los libros y no haberle aclarado la situación para salir con dignidad, pero al ver aquel rostro inocente y triste descubrió que quizás ya ella estaba acostumbrada a aquellas peticiones.

Decidió leer solo el primer capítulo de uno de esos libros, quizás lo ayudarían a ver que buscaban las mujeres de la actualidad lectoras, sobretodo aquel ratón de biblioteca. Seria bueno que visitara más seguido aquel lugar.

Preso de la curiosidad ojeó aquel libro que contenía de portada una corbata. Abrió el libro y eligió una hoja al azar.

"Me gustaría morder ese labio -Susurra turbadoramente"

Cerró de golpe el libro y resopló. Pura mierda, todo era pura mierda

Seguía odiando los libros

N/A

¿Irónico No?


	6. Chapter 6

Regalo

Cerró los ojos pidiendo suerte, cruzó los dedos y mordió su lengua. Abrió el papelito que tenía en manos y su rostro de tornó a rojo enseguida al ver el nombre escrito en él.

Aprovechando la época en la que se encontraban y que todos se irían de vacaciones de invierno, decidieron realizar un amigo secreto entre ellos. El límite de participantes era infinito, por eso habían mas de 30 personas realizándolo y aun así ella, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo la suerte de poderle regalar a Ryoma.

Cerró su papel y lo metió dentro de su pantalón. Aquel día habían decidido reunirse, en el parque más cercano a todos. Jugaron un poco, comieron y repartieron los nombres. Decidió que lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto y mentir sobre a quien le regalaba, y es que no quería que nadie la ayudara ni interfiriera en su labor de regalarle algo bueno a Ryoma.

Dentro de dos semanas quizás algo bueno pasaría.

...

El día de la entrega y descubrimiento del amigo secreto. Ryoma Echizen estaba más que nervioso, ansioso. La persona a la que le había tocado regalar era realmente difícil, no por su personalidad ni lo exigente que podría llegar a ser -si es que lograba algún día de su vida serlo - Su problema era que, no sabía nada de ella.

Su corazón había subido a su garganta cuando había visto el nombre de Ryuzaki en su papel. Y no era por emoción ¡es que no recordaba de quien se trataba! Ryuzaki siempre había sido Ryuzaki, el no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que se llamara Sakuno.

Era un nombre curioso si se detenía a pensar en ello. Quizás debería comenzar a llamarla de aquella manera.

De inmediato supo que iba a ser difícil regalarle, decidió hablar con casi todos los participantes para que lo ayudaran a elegir un detalle adecuado para ella. Incluso tuvo que hacer la prueba de dioses, hablar con Osakada y salir con ella para encontrarle el regalo a Sakuno definitivamente había sido la prueba de fuego y es que realmente la chica era insoportable.

Y allí estaba, había decidido comprarle un conjunto de ropa, un que otro brazalete y nuevas ligas para que amarrara sus trenzas. Era un regalo adecuado para una chica de 15 años, sabía que estaba bien.

La entrega de los regalos fueron innovadores y creativos, unos imitaron, otros engañaron, otros hablaron sobre características de su persona. Había sido realmente un momento muy entretenido, pero su ansiedad estaba creciendo. Necesitaba que le regalaran para salir ya de aquella gran bolsa rosada que tenía en manos y salir de la tarea de regalarle a Ryuzaki.

Solo necesitaba que le regalaran

Todos estaban abrazándose y riendo juntos, mientras él seguía en su guerra mental con él mismo. Sobre esperar o impacientarse y darle el regalo a Ryuzaki de una vez por todas.

— Hey Ryoma, esto es para ti -

Se acercó a donde estaba Eiji, el cual le había señalado un papel rosado adherido a un poste del parque, donde decía "Hola Ryoma". Abrió los ojos sorprendido y preso de la curiosidad dejó a un lado su ansiedad y se dedicó a seguir aquellas pistas de papeles rosados por todo el parque.

"Se que quizás"

"No sea"

"Un buen"

"Regalo"

Cada frase estaba en un poste distinto, él despegaba los papeles a cada que llegaba a ellos. Dobló esquinas, cruzó la calle e incluso salió del parque. La tarde había caído y ahora él caminaba bajo el crepúsculo que le ofrecía el cielo.

"Pero"

"Espero que"

"Sea suficiente"

"Para que sepas"

"Que eres importante"

"Para mi"

Llegó a una especie de calle, que daba vista a un árbol de cerezo que florecía todas las primaveras y todos los que caminaban por allí sabían de la existencia de ese árbol. Notó un último papel rosado colgando de una rama del árbol, al llegar a ella lo tomó pero lo miró confundido al ver que este papel estaba en blanco

— Ryoma-kun -Su piel se erizó al escuchar aquella voz y volteó de inmediato. Pasó lo que nunca se había esperado, Ryuzaki y él se regalaban mutuamente.

Ella lo miraba con su rostro siempre sonrojado. Le tendía una bolsa de regalo y le sonreía ampliamente. Respondió un "gracias" en seco y la miró dudoso, ella respondió mirándolo con preocupación

— S-sino te gusta puedes botarlo -

El introdujo su mano en la pequeña bolsa, sacó un pequeño llavero que tenía una figura en miniatura de él posando para golpear una pelota con su raqueta de tenis. ¿Cómo había logrado hacer eso?, Sabía que lo había hecho ella misma pero joder ¿por qué tanto esmero para realizarle algo como aquello?

Y peor aun, ¿Cómo él podía responderle de la misma manera aquel semejante regalo?

Suspiró mientras le tendía su bolsa de regalo, ella se sorprendió, sonrió aun más de lo que había hecho antes y su sonrojo se torno rosa. Él apretó sus labios tratando de no ser tan evidente que se había enternecido, ella siempre iba a ser así de ingenua y lenta con las cosas.

Ella comenzó a hurgar en la bolsa mientras él pensaba como hacer que el regalo fuera único para ella.

Quizás besarla y pedirle una cita estaría bien


End file.
